The Frost on the Hudson
by Admiral Floof
Summary: A winter storm of staggering power is about to come down on New York City. Larry Daley, despite multiple warnings, has decided to attend his nightly vigil over the exhibits at the Museum of Natural History. All seems as it should be until the dawn brings a shocking discovery to light...
1. Chapter 1

**_"And that's about all there is to say folks; this storm is going to be a monster. Snow fall is estimated to be anywhere from-"_**

Throwing on his coat as he did so, Larry Daley switched off the buzzing television.

As Larry hooked his flashlight to his belt, he turned attention to his son, Nicky, who was diligently slaving over some homework. "Now, there's some money for pizza there on the counter whenever you get hungry..."

Looking up from the strewn out papers before him, Nicky gave his dad an almost shocked look, he was noting the uniform his dad now had on. "You're ACTUALLY going out in that? Weren't you listening to the news? This blizzard is going to be _ **HUGE**_."

Zipping up a duffle bag, Larry grinned, talking in a smug, almost know-it-all-manner, "Technically it's a winter storm. So yeah..." He swung the bag over his shoulder and waved a hand towards Nicky. "And besides, I can't just bail on the museum. You know those guys down there need me..."

Nicky just nodded some as his dad strode over, "Still don't think it's that good of an idea..."

Larry patted Nicky on the shoulder, "Yeah well, I can handle a flurry." With that he kissed Nicky square on the top of his head and patted him again on the shoulder. "Love ya, Nick."

Making his way towards the door, Larry shot off another statement, a useless one really but that's just what fathers do, "Be sure to put whatever you don't eat in the refrigerator!"

Nicky didn't even look up from his work. Yet piped up none the less "Got it..."

And with that, Larry was off and out the door.

 _ **"Predicted snow fall cannot be given at this particular time due to the continuing growth this storm is experiencing..."**_

Staring out the Cab's frosty window as it rolled onward through the streets, Larry tried to blot out the radio. This wasn't too hard to do either because the driver, who was a jovial man in a turban, tried to make small talk the entire trip.

Larry kept the conversation two sided with the occasion "Uh huh", "Yeah", or other assorted affirmative filler. Yet in reality the night guard wasn't really paying attention to anything going on in the cab but was instead thinking ahead to the night before him.

When the cab finally reached its destination, Larry paid the driver and thanked him heartily before sliding up and out of the cab.

Taking his cautious time, Larry made his way up the steps to the museum. Getting in too much of a rush would likely result in slipping on the now freezing over steps, certainly not ideal conditions.

Upon his arrival through the doors, Larry was at once flagged down Dr. McPhee, so quickly that is would almost seem like the man had been waiting for him. This wasn't the case though, McPhee was simply on his way out for the afternoon. Wrapping a scarf about his neck, the doctor perked a brow at Larry, "On Earth are you doing here?"

Larry perked his own brow in response, glancing behind him and then back to McPhee, "I um- I work here...for a- couple years now actually..."

McPhee sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes yes, of course I know that!" he pointed a gloved finger outside, "I'm addressing the particularly precarious and, dare I say, dangerous storm that is already begun to come down upon us."

Giving another glance outside, Larry began to speak again, only to soon be cut off by McPhee, "I don't see what that really has to do- "

"If you stay here, Mr. Daley, you will likely -no! -CERTAINLY be snowed in. Take the night off. We have a security systems for a reason, the Museum can do without you for a night."

Larry pointed to his duffle bag, "Yeah well, I have a couple Nurtigrain bars in here... If I get snowed in I won't starve, if I ration that is..."

McPhee groaned and waved it off, " **FINE**. Keep to your constant vigil! There's no use even trying to reason with you... Yet when you find yourself snowed in come the morning I won't tolerate any calls begging for help!"

Larry nodded with a faint smile, adjusting the strap of the bag over his shoulder, "I can't help myself, sir. Once I put the tie on it's all business..."

Doctor McPhee was already out for the door, waving off every word that came from Larry now. He didn't even have a verbal response now save fussy noises. _Why did he even bother?_ After McPhee had scaled down the snowcapped steps, Larry turned to cast a look over the main lobby. Pulling back his sleeve, he glanced to his watch...

 _10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2..._

A grin grew on the night guard's face as a growing rumble of noise rose from every corner of the Museum.

 _The night was young_ , and thank God for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Like nearly every night before this one, the museum came to life. From wax figures to the bones of ancient beasts, all sprung to a living state and at once began to carry on their typical business. Their guardian, Larry Daley, had already planned something to keep a portion of the exhibits engaged.

It was Thursday, and that meant one thing... **_Movie Night_**.

Every week, Larry wheeled out a television and couch for the event, granted most exhibits just took to sitting on the ground or standing to watch the film, not bothering with trying to nab the couch space.

Now, not many exhibits really took part in Movie Night but those who did had a burning passion for it. The most passionate of these exhibits were two small men by the names of Jedediah and Octavius...

While Jed and Octavius had put aside virtually all conflict with each other, movie night stood as a final bastion of their disagreement. Every Movie Night the exhibits were given two films to choose from and like clockwork, Jed and Octavius would campaign fiercely for opposing movies.

As Larry walked back into the main lobby, he took notice of the fact Movie Night had brought in a larger crowd than usual. The crowd consisted of a moose, a mixed group of Union and Confederate soldiers, most of the miniatures, a Terracotta Soldier, and none other than Sacagawea herself, who thought she might as well give Movie Night a chance.

Larry couldn't help up grin a bit, this crowd was not really expected. As the night guard strode up to the group, he began to unzip his duffle bag, "Wow, bigger turnout than I imagined. How are we doing tonight, guys?"

An affirmative rumble from the majority was blotted out by one small voice calling up above the other's, Octavius, "We fare well, Larry! Let us see what fantastic and diverse films you have brought to us this night!" Octavius was stirring the pot of flattery, being more enthused than ever to get his movie choice picked.

Not a moment after Octavius had stopped speaking, Jed piped up as well. The cowboy strode right up to the Roman's side, "I've got a hankering to see what you've brought too! You always bring such great movies, Larry...means a lot for you to do this for us. You really are a patron of the arts, and I mean that." Kissassery continued tenfold with Jed's blabbering.

All the while, Larry just stood there, a look on his face that was half flattered, half fed up. They were being blatant kiss-asses but it was harmless enough...

With the duffle bag now open, Larry made brief work to pull tonight's choices out. He lifted them up in one hand, " _Ben-Hur_... or _Cool Hand Luke_..."

At once, Jed and Octavius blew up. Shouting which one they so desperately wanted. Of course their choices were polar opposites of one another, and the two small men made that fully clear.

" _Cool Hand Luke?_ You know I love me some Paul Newman!"

"Such a man PALES before the noble likes of 'Chuck" Heston... Ben-Hur!"

"Prison talk!"

"Chariot races!"

"Men being men!"

"Romans being ROMANS!"

 _And so on..._

As opposed to falling into stress due to the inferno of arguments, Larry simply held up a finger to Jed and Octavius. The two of them fell silent. A hand went back into the duffle bag...

With a flick of the wrist, Larry revealed a _**THIRD**_ option, " _An American in Paris_..."

At once, all other exhibits present, save the cowboy and Roman began to voice their approval. Among the most avid supporters of this choice were Sacagawea and the moose. Jed's gaze darted between the rising support for An American in Paris, "AH, come on now! That ain't no fair!"

Octavius agreed, raising a finger skyward, "Jedidiah is right! What of THE DEMOCRACY?"

Larry popped the film out of its case and tilted his head to Octavius a tad, "Octavius, the whole point of a democracy is for the masses to have a say...you guys just got outvoted, that's all."

Holding back a wry smile, Larry turned around and put the movie into the DVD player.

Crossing his small arms while turning from Jed, Octavius sighed, looking off into the distance...looking at nothing in particular, just a wall.

With the film now up and running, Larry turned from the TV and small crowd, only to be met by a joyous voice, "Lawrence!"

Heralded by the clip-clopping of hooves, Theodore Roosevelt rode up atop his trusty steed, Texas. In a fluid motion, the Rough Rider dismounted and led his horse along beside him as he advanced towards Larry.

"Teddy! Come for Movie Night?"

"What-ho? Ah. The cinema! I'm afraid not, Lawrence. Never quite my cup of tea..."

Focusing his gaze past Larry now, Teddy looked to Sacagawea, a flicker of a grin flashed across his wax face. Taking off his hat, the president walked past Larry and offered a hand out to his love. A wide smile came and went as Sacagawea delicately put her own hand in that of Teddy's, having a soft kiss planted upon it.

Looking back to the night guard, Teddy cleared his throat, "Actually, my boy... I was curious if you would take to the upper levels with myself, observe the storm from there. What say you to that?"

Larry took a brief glance about the lobby. Seeing nothing that needed his attention (or for that matter his protection) at the moment meant he was more or less free. "Sure. Everything seems... seems pretty ship-shape down here."

Teddy beamed, "HA! There it is! We shall make our way to a proper vantage point..."

Sacagawea reached out past Teddy and took the reins of Texas. As the horse's master gave a quick look to her, Sacagawea simply shook her head and spoke firmly, "I can keep watch of him just as well as you...he is well behaved, you know?"

Relinquishing the ownership of Texas to Sacagawea for the time being, Teddy put his hat back on and nodded firmly, "Tend to a beast properly and they will become a loyal companion..." he shot a glance to Larry, "Are we off?"

Larry adjusted his jacket some and nodded, "Lead on Teddy, you're the trailblazer, after all."

Teddy chuckled and with an enthusiastic beckon to Larry and a tip of the hat to Sacagawea, the duo was off. Rough Rider and Night Guard...

Making their way through the relativity calm halls of the museum, Larry and Teddy shared some small talk, all of it being fairly routine. How was Nicky? How was the road here? Typical talk...

At last, Teddy spotted a position that seemed ideal to observe the storm that was picking up outside from. It was simply a bench that lay near a large, glass window that provided a fantastic view of the outside city. Sitting himself down with a sigh of relief, Teddy slapped the open space on the bench next to him, "Come now, Lawrence! This spot will do nicely...a perfect view, if I do say so myself."

Sliding in next to Teddy, Larry cast a look outside...it had really picked up since he had arrived.

"I have not seen a storm such as this since the Blizzard of '88. A slushy mess that was. You should have seen how people we're sliding about..." Teddy reminisced as he threw a brief look to Larry and then back out the window again.

Larry nodded a bit, "Yeah...technically they're calling it a winter storm, now."

Teddy quickly looked back to Larry, perking an eyebrow up, "Is that not simply saying what blizzard entails but with a needless two words?"

His mouth making some shapes in thought, Larry tried to think of something to say in rebuttal...nothing came. He simply nodded and proceeded to change the topic, "Whatever you call it, it's going to be big. Barely anyone was out on my way here...heck. More than one person has told me not to even come here because I'll get snowed it."

Clapping Larry on the back, Teddy proclaimed proudly, "And yet you came in spite of it all! That is a man bound to duty. Take pride! And besides, if you truly are snowed in, at least it will be in good company, wouldn't you say?"

Larry grinned and bobbed his head around a bit, "Yeah, well. Not to sound shallow here but you guy's are stiff company come sunrise..."

A resounding and lone "HA!" came from Teddy, getting the play on words at once. He appreciated such things...even the likes of terrible little puns from time to time.

Looking back out towards the window, Larry took in for the first time the sheer amount of snowfall that was occurring outside. He wouldn't dare guess how many feet of snow there would be come morning, or for that matter how much snow would still be coming down.

Staring out at the spinning snowflakes still, Larry spoke up, "So...tell me a bit more about this Blizzard of '88..."

Slowly grinning, Teddy perked up, "I thought you'd never ask, my boy..."


End file.
